


The Alaskan Bull Worm

by ellyy



Category: One Direction (Band), Spongebob - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Liam is the Alaskan bull worm, im sorry if this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyy/pseuds/ellyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was actually the Alaskan Bull Worm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alaskan Bull Worm

"Mates... I just had the weirdest thing happen to me!" Liam said walking out of the water and laying on his beach towel.

Niall took off his headphones and gave Liam a bored expression while Zayn actually looked somewhat interested in his story. Louis and Harry seemed to be in their own world and there was no use trying to get their attention.

"I was swimming down there... And I swear this squirrel and sponge were in the water. Next thing I know the squirrel is on my member and luckily I didn't feel anything before it swam away. It was really... Weird." Liam finished, looking puzzled into the water.

Niall just rolled his eyes at Liam's fake story and put his headphones on once again before laying back down while Zayn patted Liam's back trying to act like he understood. He was actually high as fuck.

Liam shook his head and tried to forget about his weird water experiences.

-MEANWHILE @ BIKINI BOTTOM-

"I'm never looking at worms again," SpongeBob said with wide eyes. Sandy rubbed his back softly, both trying to get that scary image of the Alaskan Bull Worm out of their minds.


End file.
